Into the Future
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: While at Grimmauld Place Fred and George get a hold of a special time turner. When everyone is at dinner they start to mess with it. That's when it breaks. Sending everyone into the future. Will they get back to their time? What time will they end up in? Will they find some of the answers they seek? Set in Harry Potter 5. HP/GW RW/HG GW/AJ BW/FD PW/AS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J K Rowling.**

* * *

**Introduction **

* * *

While at Grimmauld Place Fred and George get a hold of a special time turner. When everyone is at dinner they start to mess with it. That's when it breaks. Sending everyone into the future. Will they get back to their time? What time will they end up in? Will they find some of the answers they seek?

HP/GW RW/HG GW/AJ BW/FD PW/AS

* * *

**Author's Note: The Dementors and the hearing happened early in my story.**

* * *

**Prologue **

* * *

_July 25__th__ 1995_

* * *

Molly Weasley was running around the kitchen in order to feed everybody. Everybody included Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermonie, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mad-eye, Dumbledore, Minerva, and Severus.

"Has everyone got some food?" Molly asks fretting over everyone

"Everything is fine Molly", Dumbledore says

"Oh good. I do hope everyone tucks in. We have more cleaning to do", Molly says

The children groan. They didn't want lunch to end. That's when Fred and George pull out an object.

"What is that?" Dumbledore asks

"Nothing", the twins says as they quickly hide it behind there back.

But they didn't have a tight grip on the object and it falls out of their hands. There was a load crash.

"BOYS!" Molly yells

That's when the room begins to spin. And they all crash into a light open hallway.

"Where are we?" Ginny asks

"I think that object Mr's Weasley have was a time turner. The question is what time are we in", Dumbledore says

"Albus a boy is coming", Mad-eye says

They didn't have time to glamour themselves. That's when a teenager with turquoise hair comes into the hallway wand drawn.

"Who are you?" he asks in a hard voice

"Where are we?" Remus asks the teenager

"Grimmauld place", the teenager says giving them a look

They all look around noticing the difference to the place to the one they left behind.

"What year is it young man?" Dumbledore asks

"2017", the teenager replies giving them other look

They all gasp they had gone _forward _in time. Not back. They had gone 22 years into the future.

"Who are you?" the teenager says with a little more force

"This is going to be hard to believe but we are from the past. 22 years to be exact", Dumbledore replies

"That's not possible your lying", the teenager says glaring at them

"We are telling the truth. We know it is hard to believe. But its true", Tonks says

Seeing her the teenager gasps.

"Ok. As a sign of good faith please pass me your wands", the teenager says

"Why should we?" Severus snarls

"Severus calm down. This is a natural request. He doesn't trust us", Dumbledore says, "Hand him your wands. I don't think he will harm us"

"I won't harm you if you don't start anything with me. Promise", the teenager promises

They quickly hand him their wands and the teenager directs them into the living room.

"What's your name?" Molly asks

"Teddy", he replies, "_Expecto Patronum"_

A silver wolf comes out of the end of his wand.

"We have some visitors at Grimmauld place. Bring some Veritaserum. You won't believe who is here without it. Bring the others too", Teddy says sending the Patronus away

"What do we do now?" Molly asks

"We wait for my Pa and Uncles to turn up. They shouldn't be long", Teddy says

"I think we should introduce ourselves to you", Arthur says

"I know who you all are but it is a shock to see you in this time", Teddy replies

That's when the fire lights up and a man with red hair steps through.

"Teddy? Are you alright?" the man says

"I am fine. We have some visitors", Teddy replies pointing at the past people

The man gasps, "That is not possible"

"That's why I asked for Veritaserum. We need to check them out", Teddy says

"Who are you?" Arthur asks feeling like he knew him

"I am Ron Weasley and who are you?" Ron asks

Past Ron go's white seeing his future self.

"We are from the past. I am sure you know us Mr Weasley", Dumbledore says

"I will wait to you are questioned. Then I will believe. Teddy have you got their wands?" Ron asks turning to Teddy

"Yes. They are on the table", Teddy says showing him the wands

"Good work Teddy", Ron says

That's when the flames light up and a blonde man steps through.

"What have we got here? Why did I have to get Veritaserum?" the man asks

"See for yourself", Ron says motioning to the past people

The man looks and says, "Well this is a surprise. Now I see why you need it. Let's hope he gets here soon"

"Who are you Mr?" Dumbledore asks

"I am Draco Malfoy", Draco says

"What!" Ron and Harry say

"If you are real we will tell you how this happened", Draco says as the flames light up again and a man with messy black hair steps out.

"Now what's going on Teddy?" the man asks

"See for yourself", Teddy says pointing at them

The man looks and a look of shock crosses his face before it is wiped of any emotion.

"Who are you?" he asks in a hard voice

"We are who we say we are. You don't have to use Veritaserum", Dumbledore says

"I think I do. Who wants to go?" he asks

"I guess me", Dumbledore says giving in

Draco produces a cup of water and puts three drops of Veritaserum in.

"Here you go", Draco says handing it to them

"What's your name?" the man asks

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore", Dumbledore replies

Ron, Teddy, Draco and the man reel back. This was real.

"How did you get here?" the man asks

"I believe Mr's Weasley got hold of a special time turner. It broke and here we are", Dumbledore replies

"How many years have you come forward?" Ron asks

"22 years", Dumbledore says

"That's enough. Give him the antidote", the man says

Draco quickly hands him another glass.

"Thank you. What is your name?" Dumbledore says

"I am Harry Potter", Harry says smiling at them all

Past Harry gasps seeing his future self.

"Harry! You got old", Sirius laughs getting up from his seat

Harry laughs it was good to have Sirius here.

"And your not?" Harry asks

"Good point", Sirius replies

"What do we do now?" Molly asks

"Now. I get everyone together and explain while you wait here with Teddy and Draco", Harry says

"I don't think that is a good idea", Dumbledore says

"Don't worry it will be fine. We will erase your memories before we send you back. I better get going I have a lot of people to tell", Harry says

"See you soon Pa", Teddy says

Harry quickly floos away closely followed by Ron

"So we wait?" Minerva asks

"Yes. Hopefully they won't be long. Soon you will see everyone", Teddy says smiling

He finally had a chance to know his parents. This was a dream come true…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

_"Yes. Hopefully they won't be long. Soon you will see everyone", Teddy says smiling_

_He finally had a chance to know his parents. This was a dream come true…_

* * *

"How long do you think they'll be?" Molly asks

"An hour maybe more", Teddy replies, "Here are your wands"

He quickly hands them all out and they all pocket them.

"What is your full name?" Remus asks

Teddy looks at his father really wanting to tell him. But he knew now wasn't the time.

"Now's not the right time. When we are all together I will tell you my full name", Teddy replies

"So how did Draco become friends with us?" past Ron asks

"You, Harry, and Hermonie saved my life. Then when they were arresting deatheaters Harry told them what my mum did for him. His word spared us. I felt that I owed him. Over time we became friends", Draco replies sitting down on a chair

"What did your mum do for me?" past Harry asks

"She lied to Voldemort. Telling him you were dead when you were alive", Draco explains

"So Voldemort is gone?" past Harry asks

"Yes. You killed him in the battle of Hogwarts", Teddy replies

The past people all let out a sigh of relief.

"What do we all do now?" Fred asks

Teddy and Draco look at them all sadly.

"Do you realise that not all of you are alive in this time right?" Draco asks gently

"Not all of us make it through this war?" Molly asks eyes tearing up thinking about who they had lost

"No. Do you really want to know who died?" Draco asks with sympathy

"I think we must. To know who is not going to be at this meeting", Dumbledore says, "You are going to erase our memories anyway. So I can't see the harm in knowing"

Draco and Teddy sigh this was going to be hard to tell them.

"Where do we start?" Draco says with a sigh

"Maybe who was the first to die?" Dumbledore suggests

"Sirius was the first to die", Teddy says softly

Harry goes white so does Remus.

"When?" Harry croaks

"June 5th 1996", Teddy says

"Not even a year", Harry whisperers

Sirius goes over and hugs Harry tightly, "You'll be alright pup. You go on to live a happy life"

"Who's next?" Arthur says

"Albus Dumbledore dies the year after", Teddy says

"When?" Molly asks tears in her eyes

"June 17th 1997", Draco replies internally flinching at the date

"I was old. Don't look so shocked", Dumbledore says to everyone

"Hedwig dies next along with Mad-eye Moody", Draco says

"When?" Tonks asks sadly

"July 27th 1997", Teddy replies

"Do I die in battle?" Moody asks

"Yes. You die fighting Voldemort himself", Teddy replies

"Good", Moody grunts

"Dobby dies next", Draco says internally flinching again

"Not Dobby too", Harry whisperers

Sirius hugs him tightly.

"When?" Hermonie asks

"March 31st 1998", Teddy says

"Who dies next?" Ron asks

"Remus and Tonks are next", Draco says knowing Teddy wasn't going to say it

Harry and Sirius pale again.

"No not Remus. Not Tonks", Harry says

Remus goes over and gives Harry a one armed hug before going to Tonks and hugging her.

"I am sorry to say this but also to die on that day was Fred", Draco says

"No! Not my little boy!" Molly says rushing over and hugging Fred

George looked shocked. All the Weasley's were crying.

"When do they die?" Bill asks

"2nd of May 1998", Teddy says thickly

"I am so sorry", Draco says

Draco and Teddy leave the room and let the past people grieve. They come back an hour later to see they all calm. But stealing looks at the people who died. Thinking they could disappear at any time.

"Anyone else?" Ginny asks tears stains on her cheeks

"Just Professor Snape", Teddy replies, "He dies the same day as everyone else. Killed by Voldemort himself"

Snape resigned himself to his fate. He knew spying would get himself killed. Ad least he will be with Lily.

"I think you all should wash up. You know your way around this house. Go get yourselves cleaned up. We will probably be leaving soon", Teddy says

Some leave and go and wash up. They are soon all together again looking much better.

"Who's house is this now? It is so different", Sirius asks

"It's my house now. My godfather gave it to me when I came of age", Teddy replies

"Not your parents?" Molly asks

"I don't have parents. They were killed shortly after my birth. I never knew them", Teddy replies not looking at either Remus or Tonks

"You poor dear. Who raised you?" Molly asks

"My grandmother. Then when I was 5 she passed away. So I moved in with my godfather", Teddy explains

"Who is your godfather?" Sirius asks

"Harry is. I call him Pa now. He is the only father I have ever known", Teddy replies

That's when a Stag Patronus comes in.

"_Everyone is gathered. Floo to Potter Manor. Everyone is waiting", a voice says_

"That was Harry's Patronus. We better get going", Draco says looking at the clock

"So we are flooing?" past Ginny asks

"Yes. I'll go first. Uncle Draco will go last to make sure everyone got there ok", Teddy says

"That sounds like a plan", Remus says

Teddy lights the fire and steps into the fire place.

"Potter Manor!" Teddy says clearly and loudly letting go of the floo powder.

Soon Teddy appears in the fireplace of the Potter Manor living room.

"Teddy!" Victorie says as Teddy steps out of the fire

"Hi Vic", Teddy says hugging her

"Are you ok?" she asks looking at him worriedly

"I am fine. It will be hard letting them go. But it must be done", Teddy says

"What do they know?" Hermonie asks from her place next to Ron

"They know the deaths. That's it. They don't know who I really am", Teddy replies

"Ok. Let's get ready everyone", Harry says to everyone that is gathered.

The first through the floo is Albus Dumbledore. He looks around eyes twinkling. There had to be at least 21 people here. Next to come through was Severus Snape. He cautiously eyes the crowd. Arthur and Bill where next to come through along with Remus and Tonks. Charlie, Fred and George came through next.

George had to suck in a breath looking at his long dead twin. His wife wraps her arm around him in support.

Ron, Ginny, Molly, Sirius, Harry and Hermonie were next to come through. Past Hermione's went wide at the crowd that was waiting for them. Minerva and Mad-eye came through after them. Mad-eye's eye buzzing around looking at everyone.

That's when Draco comes through.

"That's everyone", he says going over to his wife

"Great. Everyone welcome to Potter Manor", Harry says smiling

"Great place you have here", Sirius says

"Thanks. I think it is time to introduce everyone to you", Harry says

"I think I can guess who you all are. But it would be nice for you to tell us. And what you do now", Dumbledore says

Harry gestures to the old woman sitting on one of the couches.

"I am Minerva McGonagall Headmistress of Hogwarts", Minerva says

They look at her and see she has aged. More lines where on her face. She had a couple of scars. But she had laughs lines as well. Past McGonagall looks at herself in shock. She was Headmistress?

"Well done Minerva. I always knew you would replace me", Dumbledore says smiling

Minerva smiles back at him, "It is good to see you all. Even if it's a bit shocking"

"I am Kingsley Shacklebolt Minister for Magic", Kingsley says smiling next to Minerva

"Minister? Really", Sirius asks

"Yep. I was voted in after the battle of Hogwarts. I have been Minister for about 19 years", Kingsley says

"Well done Kingsley", Dumbledore says smiling

"The battle of Hogwarts is where Tonks, Remus, Severus and Fred died in?" past Arthur asks

"Yes", Harry says softly , "Moving on"

"You already know I am Draco Malfoy. I am 37. I am Potions professor. And Head of Slytherin House", Draco says

Draco with 5,9 with blonde hair and grey eyes.

"I am Astoria Greenglass. I am 35. Draco's wife. I am a social worker", Astoria says introducing herself

Astoria had blonde hair and green eyes. She was about 5,4.

"Pleasure to meet you", Dumbledore says

"I am Neville Longbottom. I am 36. Herbology professor. Head of Gryffindor house", Neville says

Neville was about 6,1. His brown hair was short. He had scars on his face and body visible.

"I always knew you would do well. How long have you been Herbology Professor?" Dumbledore asks

"15 years", Neville replies

"I am Luna Lovegood. I am 36. I am Care of Magical Creatures Professor. I am head of Ravenclaw House and I am Neville's wife", Luna says smiling

Luna was about 5,5. Long blonde hair with grey eyes. She had scars on her body too.

"When do we meet?" past Harry asks

"In your 5th year we begum friends", Luna replies brightly

"So this year", past Ron says

"Yes. You come from 1995 right?" Luna asks

"Yes", Remus replies

"I am Molly Weasley", Molly says smiling at them all

Past Molly gasps at her future self. She can see some of the grief in her eyes.

"I am Arthur Weasley", Arthur says

Arthur had grey hair and was going bald.

"Well I am Bill Weasley. I am 47. Curse breaker at Gringotts", Bill says

Bill was 6,4. With red hair and blue eyes. He had long scars down the sides of his face.

"How did that happen?" past Molly asks looking at her son

"I was attacked by Greyback. On June 17th 1997", Bill replies

"You're not a werewolf are you?" Remus asks going pale

"No I am not. I just like my stakes rare", Bill replies

"I am Fleur Isabelle Delacour. I am 40. I work at Gringotts and I am Bill's wife", Fleur says

Fleur was about 5,6 and had blue eyes, long silvery-blonde hair.

"When did you too get married?" past Molly asks shocked

"We married on the 2nd of August 1997", Bill replies pulling Fleur to him and kissing her

"So you must know her now", past George says grinning at his brother

"We have seen each other a couple of times", past Bill says blushing slightly

Future Bill laughs. So do the rest of the future people.

"I am Charlie Weasley. I am 45 I am still a dragon keeper in Romania", Charlie says

Charlie was 6,3. He had red hair and brown eyes. And had one scar on the side of his neck.

"Why wouldn't you just settle down", past Molly groans

The future laugh.

"I am Madeline Chambers. I am 43. I am Head of Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. I am Charlie's wife", Madeline says smiling at them all

Madeline was 5,5 with long black hair and brown eyes.

Past Molly's jaw drops.

"You don't live in Romania?" past Arthur asks

"No. We live here and I portkey to work every morning", Charlie replies

"When did you get married?" past Molly asks

"February 9th 1999", Charlie replies

"I am Percy Weasley. I am 42. I am Head of the Department of Magical Transportation", Percy says

Percy was 6,0 and had glasses. He had red hair and blue eyes.

"Percy", past Molly cries, "You come back"

"I do. I come back when the final battle started", Percy replies

"Yeh he is back where he belongs", George says slapping his brothers back

"I am Audrey Redman. I am 40. I am Head of International Magical Cooperation. I am Percy's wife", Audrey says quietly

Audrey was about 5,4 with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"When did you get married?" past Molly asks happy for her son

"January 3rd 2001", Percy replies smiling

"Hi everyone I am George Weasley. I am 39. Owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes", George says with a bow

All the past people gasp seeing his face.

George was 6,3. He had one ear missing and some other scars over his body.

"What happened to my ear?" past George asks

"Lost it in the battle of July 27th 1997", George replies

Past Molly sobs so many of her children suffer.

"I am Angelina Johnson. Head of Department of Magical Games and Sports. I am George's wife", Angelina says smiling

Angelina was about 5,9 with long black hair and blue eyes. She had some scars on her body too.

"When did you get married?" past Molly asks

"April 4th 2002", George replies

"I am Ron Weasley. I am 37. Head of the Auror office", Ron says

Ron was 6,4 he had a lot of scars on his body.

"Head Auror. That is great Ron", Tonks says smiling

"I am Hermonie Granger. I am of the Department of Magical Creatures. I am married to Ron", Hermonie says

Hermonie was 5,7 with loose curly hair. She also had a lot of scars covering her body.

Past Ron was in shock. He turns out to be Head Auror and married to Hermonie.

"I knew it!" past Harry exclaims

Everyone laughs as past Ron and Hermonie blush.

"When did they get married?" past Molly asks excited

"May 22nd 2003. We were the last to marry", Hermonie replies

"Your finally part of the family!" past Molly squeals

Everyone laughs.

"I am Ginny Weasley. I am 36. I am married to Harry", Ginny says smiling

Ginny was 5,3 and she too had scars. But what really stuck out was that she was heavily pregnant.

"I knew you and Harry would marry one day. When did you too get married?" past Molly asks

"August 28th 2000", Harry says kissing Ginny

"When did you get engaged?" past Arthur asks

"March 1999", Harry replies

"I knew you too would get together. The Potter's all go for the red heads", Sirius says

"How far along are you?" past Molly asks

"I am past my due date. This little one wants to stay in here forever", Ginny complains

They all chuckle.

"Do you have any other kids?" past Arthur asks

"We all do. You will meet them all tomorrow", Harry replies

"Oh I can't wait!" squeals past Molly

"What do I do?" past Harry asks

"We are Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement", Harry says smiling at their shocked expressions

"But you're so young", Tonks says

"I am the youngest Department head in Century's", Harry says

"I do believe we have two people left", Dumbledore says looking at Teddy and Victorie

"I'll go first. I am Victorie Gabriella Weasley daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. I was born on the 2nd of May 1999. So I am 18. I was in Ravenclaw. I was Prefect and Head Girl. I am currently training to be a Healer. My godparents are Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. I am dating Teddy", Victorie says introducing herself

Victorie had silverly blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Past Bill gasps. This was his daughter.

"Oh my first granddaughter!" past Molly says wiping her eyes

"Hi grandma. I am not your only granddaughter. The curse on the Weasley family is finally lifted", Victorie says smiling

"Now who are you?" Dumbledore asks looking at Teddy

Teddy sighs it was time to tell them.

"I am Teddy Remus Lupin. Son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. I was born on the 20th of April 1998. So I am 19. I was sorted into Gryffindor. I was Prefect and Head Boy. I was also Keeper on the Quidditch team. I am currently Training to be an Auror. Before you ask I am not a werewolf", Teddy says changing his look to his natural look

Remus and Tonks gasp.

"You're son?" Tonks asks shocked

"Yes mum", Teddy says softly

Remus and Tonks remembering what Teddy had told them about not growing up with parents. They quickly go over to him and give him a hug. Teddy clings to them.

Ginny _Accio's_ a camera and takes a picture. Knowing Teddy would want one. The Future people smile at the sight. This was a beautiful sight to see. Knowing how much Teddy missed his parents. Even after all these years.

"Oh my baby boy I am so sorry for leaving you", Tonks says holding his face

"I know mum. Pa told me you died to make this world a better place for me to live in", Teddy says tears in his eyes

"Thank you Harry", Remus says going over and shaking Harry's hand

"It is an honour of having him our adoptive son", Harry says smiling

"I am glad I made the right choose", Remus says

"Did I name a godmother?" Tonks asks pulling away from her son

"Yes you did. You named Ginny", Harry replied

"Excellent. I am glad you took care of him", Tonks says giving Ginny and Harry a hug

"Like Harry said he is our adoptive son. He is one of us", Ginny replies firmly

"He's an honourly Weasley too", George says smiling at Teddy

"Thanks Uncle George", Teddy says grinning

"He really will be one of us when he marry's me", Victorie says grinning at Teddy's shocked expression

"You want to marry me?" he asks

"Of course I do", Victorie says kissing his lips

Teddy kisses her back.

"I see a wedding in the future", Molly says grinning

"It's late. Why don't we all have dinner? Then everyone can go to bed", Harry suggests

"Where are the kids?" past Molly asks

"They are at Weasley Manor", Ginny replies

"Who's house is that?" past Fred asks

"It's Ron and Hermonie's house", George replies

"How did they afford a manor?" past Arthur asks

"They got a lot of money for helping defeat Voldemort. They built the manor a few years later. Not like Harry who built this manor in 1999", Kingsley replies

"I think we should eat. Kreacher!" Harry calls

The past people are shocked. Why would Harry have Kreacher as his house elf? There is a sharp crack and Kreacher appears before them.

"What can Kreacher do for Master?" Kreacher asks

"I need some food for everyone that is gathered here", Harry says motioning at the group

Kreacher looks around not seeming surprised at their appearance.

"Kreacher will get right on it Master Harry. Does Mistress Ginny need anything?" Kreacher asks

That sends the past people into shock again. Kreacher actually sounded concerned about Ginny.

"Can I have a glass of water please?" Ginny asks

"Right away Mistress Ginny", Kreacher says cracking away

He is back in seconds with a glass of water. He quickly hands it over.

"Will soup do for tonight Master Harry?" Kreacher asks

"That will be prefect thank you Kreacher. You are a good elf", Harry says smiling at the elf

"Thank you Master", Kreacher says popping away

"Was that really Kreacher?" Sirius asks

"Yes", Ginny says

"What did you do to him?" past Harry asks

"You do something in late August 1997 that changes Kreacher", Harry replies

"While we wait do you guys have any other questions?" Hermonie asks

"How many kids do you guys have?" past Molly asks looking excited

"8", Draco says

"9" Neville says

"7" Bill says

"8" Charlie says

"7" Percy says

"7" George says

"9" Ron says grinning at the look his past face gives him. He looks faint.

"13. 14 on the way", Harry replies

"So many grandchildren", past Molly squeals

All the future people laugh.

"After the war everyone wanted a big family", Minerva explains

"Do you know how we get back?" Dumbledore says

"Not yet. It's Saturday. We can't speak to the Unspeakables until Monday. And who knows when we will be able to get you a time turner", Kingsley replies, "Harry and I have the power to ask for a time turner but it will still be difficult. We need one to get you all home and to get us back home after we erase your memories"

All the past people nod. That's when Kreacher comes back with the soup he hands everyone a dish.

"Soup is great as usual Kreacher", Ron says to the elf smiling

"Thank you", Kreacher says bowing, "I'll come back for the dishes", he says popping away

"This really is really great soup", Tonks says

"Kreacher is a great cook", Harry replies, "You really should have been nicer to him Sirius"

"Maybe. But he is a reminder of how bad my childhood was", Sirius replies

"You should not blame it all on Kreacher", Hermonie says, "Kreacher is really nice if you are nice to him"

Soon they were done with their dinner and Kreacher had come and collected the plates.

"Ok who but the past people are staying here tonight? And who is going to Weasley Manor" Harry asks everyone

"We will go home and look after the kids", Hermonie says and Ron agrees

"We'll go too", Neville says with Luna agreeing

"We'll go to the manor too", George says

"We'll stay here", Bill says with Fleur nods

"We'll stay here too", Charlie says

"We'll go to the manor", Percy says with Audrey nodding

"We'll stay at Weasley Manor. We'll help the others with the kids", Draco says

The past people our surprised that Draco is willing to help.

"I will stay here", Minerva says

"Of course Minerva you have a room here", Harry says smiling

"I have a room here?" past Minerva asks shocked

"Yes you too. The kids think of you as their grandmother", Ginny replies

"Teddy and I will stay here", Victorie says from within Teddy's arms

"I think Arthur and I will stay here too. What do you say Arthur?" Molly asks

"I think we should stay here", Arthur agrees

"I think I will head to the ministry. Thanks for the offer anyway", Kingsley says getting his cloak, "I will see you all later"

Kingsley then goes to the floo and is quickly gone.

Neville and Luna quickly get up.

"We will see you all tomorrow", Neville says smiling

Neville and Luna step into the floo and shout Weasley manor before they are gone. George and Angelina step up next.

"We'll see you tomorrow and you all better be here", George says smiling

"Oh we will be here. Where else would we go", Fred replies

George smiles before leaving by the floo to Weasley manor. Percy and Audrey were next to leave saying they would see them tomorrow.

"We better be off. Who knows what trouble makers are doing", Draco says helping Astoria up

"Who are these trouble makers?" Sirius asks grinning

"There are 5 of them. You'll meet them tomorrow", Harry says smiling

"Those 5 are only 14 and they have coursed more trouble than the Marauders and Fred and George put together", Ginny says

"We are looking forward to meeting them", Sirius says grinning madly

"Don't give them any ideas", Ginny says glaring at Sirius

"I wouldn't dream of it", Sirius says innocently

After Draco and Astoria leave Ron and Hermonie get up.

"We better get going. See you all tomorrow", Ron says

"Don't worry we will get you back to your time", Hermonie says smiling

They both quickly go into the fire place.

"Weasley Manor!" they both say disappearing

"Ok. Let's all head to bed. Tomorrow will be a busy day", Harry says helping Ginny up

Harry quickly shows them all to rooms before heading to bed himself. Like he said tomorrow will be a busy day…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)**


	3. Chapter 2

******Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I have been very sick and depressed latly and sick so I haven't felt like writing. I hope you all like this chapter:) **

**********************Author's Note 2: My mum has broken her pelvis and a couple of ribs and my nan had another stroke. I am doing my best to keep you all updated and the keep my nan and mum happy.**

******On another note. Happy New Year. I also hope everyone had a Merry Christmas**

* * *

**Chapter .2.**

Soon it was morning and everyone was gathered in the dining room for breakfast which Kreacher made eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, waffles, cereal and muffins.

"This is fantastic", past Ron says stuffing his face with food

Harry and Ginny laugh so do Molly and Arthur.

"Ron manners", past Molly scolds

"It's alright Molly. We don't mind", Harry says chuckling, "Kreacher cooks a mean breakfast. Wait to you try a proper tea from Kreacher"

Sirius and the others were finding that hard to believe that Kreacher could cook and not poison them. Once they were finished they make their way into the living room.

"What do we do now?" past Molly asks

"Now we see if the others are ready for us", Harry says pulling out his wand, "_Expecto Patrounm"_

A silver stag jumps out of the wand.

"Are you ready for us?" Harry asks letting the Patronus go.

A few minutes later a silver terror comes back.

"_Not ready yet. Will send word when ready", the Patronus says_

"Who's Patronus was that?" Remus asks

"It was Ron's", Ginny replies

"Kreacher!" Harry says

There is a sharp crack and here appears before them.

"Yes Master Harry?" Kreacher asks

"I need you to go to Weasley Manor and help everyone get ready", Harry says

"Right away Master Harry", Kreacher says popping away

"While we wait do you have any questions?" Harry asks

"Is my mother still alive?" Tonks asks

"I am sorry she pasted away 14 years ago", Harry replies sadly

"What about my father?" Tonks asks

"Your father pasted away in February of 1998", Bill replies sadly

Tonks lets out a sob. She loses all her family. And Teddy loses his grandmother. Remus wraps his arms around her.

"When do Tonks and I get married?" Remus asks

"July 14th 1997", Ginny replies

"How did I die?" Sirius asks

"You fell through the veil of death. Thanks to Bellatrix", Harry replies

Sirius's eyes widen.

"How did I die?" Snape asks

"You were killed by Nagai. But it was not because that you were a spy", Harry replies

"Then why?" Snape asks

"You were killed because of a wand. That is all I am telling you", Harry replies

"Who killed Tonks and I?" Remus asks

"Dolohov killed you and Bellatrix killed Tonks", Harry replies

"I wish someone killed her", Sirius mutters

"Actually she is dead", Ginny says

"Who killed her?" Sirius asks

"I did", Molly says blushing

Past Molly's drop dropped.

"Mum killed someone?" Fred and past George says

"It was in the final battle", Arthur replies

"Ginny, Hermonie and Luna were duelling Bellatrix when she throw a killing curse just over Ginny's head. That's when Molly asks them to step aside and she began her duel with Bellatrix. Several students went to her aid her but she told them not too", Harry explains

"Mum takes down Bellatrix minutes before Harry takes down Voldemort once and for all", Bill finished

"Do we all fight?" Past Molly asks

"Yes all Weasley's fight", Harry replies

"Percy kills Thicknesse", Charlie says

"Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's sided with Harry. I didn't let the younger years fight but some snuck back to help", Minerva says

"How did Professor Dumbledore die?" past Harry asks

"I don't think I should go into that. It is too complicated", Harry replies exchanging a look with the future people.

All the past people look at each other. What was so complicated about his death? That's when a dragon Patronus comes in.

"_We are ready. Floo in" a voice says_

"Who's Patronus is that?" Remus asks

"That is Draco's", Harry says helping Ginny up, "Ok everyone we are flooing to Weasley Manor. Teddy, Victorie go first and show them. Ginny and I will port-key when everyone is there"

"Right Pa come on Vic", Teddy says taking Victorie's hand and leading her into the fire place.

They grab floo powder.

"Weasley Manor!" they both says disappearing into the flames

"Bill, Fleur you go", Harry says

"Weasley Manor!" they shout into the fire place disappearing

"Charlie, Madeline go", Harry instructs

They both nod.

"Weasley Manor!" they both say

"Minerva you go next", Harry says

"Sure. See you all soon. Weasley Manor!" Minerva says into the floo and disappears

"Molly, Arthur go", Harry instructs

"Weasley Manor!" they both say

"Ok. Now the rest of you line up and go", Harry instructs

* * *

_Weasley Manor_

* * *

All the kids were outside playing because the adults didn't want to overwhelm the past people coming here. After Draco sends his Patronus they all sit down waiting in the living room for them to arrive. Teddy and Victorie were the first through the floo.

"Is everything ok?" Hermonie asks

"They asked how Dumbledore died. Pa didn't tell them. So don't let on about his death", Teddy replies

"Right that will just cause problems. We won't tell", Hermonie says

That's when Bill and Fleur come through the floo and take seats on the couch. Charlie and Madeline were next through the floo they also take seats. Minerva comes through next.

"I am glad you sent that Patronus when you did. Things were getting awkward", Minerva says

That's when Molly and Arthur come through the Floo.

"Where are the kids?" Molly asks

"They are outside being watched by Anderson, Dominique, Molly II and Abby", Ron replies

That's when Albus Dumbledore comes through the floo along with past Minerva. They are quickly followed by everyone else. Harry and Ginny quickly port-key in. That being the safest way for Ginny to travel now.

"Do we get to meet the kids now?" Past Molly asks excitedly

"Yes. They are outside playing and flying. Let's go out and introduce you to them all", Astoria says smiling and getting up followed by everyone else.

They go outside to find some kids flying, others playing games on the grass and some reading under trees.

"Everyone fall in", Harry calls

All the kids heads turn to his call. They were quick to follow his call.

"Everyone in family groups", Draco says

Hermonie comes out of the house with a little boy in her arms.

"Ok. Draco and Astoria do you want to go first?" Harry asks picking up a little girl who had run over to him.

"Of course. Everyone say your names, parents, ages, date of birth, Godparents, house, year at Hogwarts, quidditch position and favourite subject. And remember what we told you last night", Draco says to everyone with a little girl in his arms.

The past people wonder how they were explained to everyone that's when the first girl comes up. She had blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Hi I am Sapphire Serenity Malfoy daughter of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy. My godparents are Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. I am 14. I was born on the 30th of April 2003. I was sorted into Gryffindor and I am in my 4th year at Hogwarts. I am Chaser on the house team. And I am one of the golden Marauders. My favourite subject is DADA", Sapphire says smiling at them all

Sirius and Remus smile at the Golden Marauder part.

"A Malfoy in Gryffindor is shocking", past Ron says shocked

"I know. I am the first Malfoy in Gryffindor", Sapphire replies

"Next", Harry says

"I am Scorpius Storm Malfoy son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy. My godparents are Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna. I am 13. I was born on the 16th of June 2004. I am in Slytherin. I am about to go into my third year. I play Chaser on the team. My favourite subject is potions", Scorpius says

Scorpius had blonde hair and green eyes.

"I am Scarlett Sabryna Malfoy daughter of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy. My godparents are Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermonie. I am 12. I am born on the 28th of May 2005. I am in Ravenclaw and I am in my second year. I play Keeper on the team. My favourite subject is Charms", Scarlett says smiling slightly

Scarlett had blonde hair and grey eyes.

"I am Skylar Stirling Malfoy son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy. My godparents are Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. I am 11. I am born on the 25th of March 2006. I am about to start me first year at Hogwarts", Skylar says slyly

Skylar had blonde hair and grey eyes.

"I am Sebastian Samuel Malfoy son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy. My godparents are Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermonie. I am 9. I am born on the 7th of August 2007", Sebastian says

Sebastian had blonde hair and dark grey eyes.

"I am Sabella Savannah Malfoy daughter of Draco and Astoria Malfoy. My godparents are Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna. I am 8. I am born on the 7th of September 2009", Sabella says quietly

Sabella had blonde hair and light grey eyes.

"This is Seraphine Sophia Malfoy. Her godparents are Harry and Ginny. She is 5. Born on the 1st of August 2011", Astoria says smiling at the girl hiding behind her legs

Seraphine had blonde hair and green eyes.

"This is my arms is Spirit Sienna Malfoy her godparents are Harry and Ginny. She is 2 born on the 2nd of January 2015", Draco says

Spirit had blonde hair and light grey eyes. She looked at them all shyly before turning her face into Draco's shoulder.

"You have a lot of kids", past Hermonie says

"I hated being an only child. I didn't what my child to go through that. And anyway everyone wanted a big family after the war", Draco explains

"Neville, Luna do you want to go now?" Harry asks

"Sure", Neville says motioning for his kids to start.

"Hi everyone I am Frank Justin Longbottom son of Neville and Luna Longbottom. I am 14. I was born on the 13th of May 2003. I am in my 4th year at Hogwarts. I am in Gryffindor. I play chaser on the house team. I am also part of the Golden Marauders. My godparents are Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermonie", Frank says

Frank had brown hair and brown eyes.

"I am Alice lily Longbottom. My parents are Neville and Luna Longbottom. My godparents are Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. I am 13. I was born on May 31st 2004. I am in my third year at Hogwarts. I am in Hufflepuff and play Chaser on the house team. I am named after Grandmother Alice and Lily Potter", Alice says smiling

Alice had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"You named her after my mum?" past Harry asks

"Yes. It seemed appropriate", Neville replies

"I am Louise Nikki Longbottom my parents are Neville and Luna Longbottom. My godparents are Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermonie. I am 12. I was born on the 2nd of March 2005. I am in my second year at Hogwarts. I am in Ravenclaw and I play seeker on the house team", Louise says smiling

Louise had brown hair and grey eyes.

"I am Lorcan Lannard Longbottom. Son of Neville and Luna Longbottom. My godparents are Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. I am 11. I was born on the 3rd of March 2006. I am in my first year at Hogwarts", Lorcan says

"I am Lysander Langdon Longbottom his twin", Lysander says

Both twins had blonde hair and grey eyes.

"I am Harry Trent Longbottom. Son of Neville and Luna Longbottom. My godparents are Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. I am 9. I was born on September 8th 2008. I was named after Uncle Harry", Harry Longbottom says

Harry had brown hair and grey eyes.

Past Harry's eyes widen.

"I am Larissa Kerri Longbottom. Daughter of Neville and Luna Longbottom. My godparents are Uncle Draco and Aunt Astoria. I am 7 and was born on the 14th of August 2009", Larissa says smiling

Larissa had blonde hair and grey eyes.

"I am Peter Allan Longbottom. Son of Neville and Luna Longbottom. My godparents are Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermonie. I am 7 and was born on the 16th of July 2010", Peter says

"This is Rodger John Longbottom he is 5. Born on August 3rd 2012", Neville says to the boy who was hiding behind his legs.

Rodger had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Bill, Fleur do you want to go next?" Harry asks

"Sure", Bill says

"You already know me", Victorie says smiling

"I am Dominique Danielle Weasley. Daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. My godparents are Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. I am 16 years old. I was born on the 26th of May 2001. I am in my 6th year at Hogwarts. I am in Ravenclaw. I am Prefect. I am also play beater on the team and I am Captain", Dominique says smiling

Dominique had red hair and blue eyes.

"I am Isabelle Lilianne Weasley daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. My godparents are Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey. I am 15. I was born on the 19th of March 2002. I am in my 5th year at Hogwarts. I am in Gryffindor and I play Chaser on the house team. My favourite subject is Charms and I love to read", Isabelle says

Isabelle had long blonde hair and light blue eyes

"I am Louis David Weasley son of Bill and Fleur Weasley. My godparents are Uncle Charlie and Aunt Madeline. I am 14. I was born on the 21st of February 2003. I am in my 4th year at Hogwarts. I am in Slytherin. I play Chaser on the team. And I my part of the golden Marauders", Louis says lazily

Louis had red hair and dark blue eyes.

"I am Albert Maximilien Weasley son of Bill and Fleur Weasley. My godparents are Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. I am 13. I was born on the 5th of April 2004. I am in my third year at Hogwarts. I am in Ravenclaw. I play seeker on the house team. My favourite subject is Charms", Albert says

Albert had red hair and light blue eyes.

"I am Noel Christian Weasley son of Bill and Fleur Weasley. My godparents are Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermonie. I am 10. I was born on the 25th of December 2006. I am about to go into my first year at Hogwarts", Noel says

Noel had blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"I am Mirabelle Ginvera Weasley daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. My godparents are Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. I am 8. I was born on August 17th 2008. I am named after Aunt Ginny", Mirabelle says quietly next to her father.

Mirabelle had red hair and dark blue eyes.

"That's all my kids next", Bill says smiling

"I am Anderson Parker Weasley son of Charlie and Madeline Weasley. My godparents are Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. I am 17. I was born on the 3rd of March 2000. I am in my last year at Hogwarts. I am in Slytherin. I am Prefect and I was just announced Head boy. I play Chaser on the house team and I am Quidditch Captain. My favourite subject is Transfiguration", Anderson says

Anderson had red hair and brown eyes.

"I am Abigail Penny Weasley daughter of Charlie and Madeline Weasley. My godparents are Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. I am 15. I was born on the 21st of April 2002. I am in my 5th year at Hogwarts. I am in Gryffindor. I play Seeker on the house team. My favourite subject is Herbology", says Abby

Abby had black hair and brown eyes.

"I am Anthony Peter Weasley son of Charlie and Madeline Weasley. My godparents are Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. I am 14. I was born on the 17th of July 2003. I am in my 4th year at Hogwarts. I am in Ravenclaw. I play Beater on the house team. My favourite subject is Arithmacy", Anthony says

Anthony had red hair and brown eyes.

"I am Arthur Percival Weasley II son of Charlie and Madeline Weasley. My godparents are Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey. I am 13. I was born on the 13th of March 2005. I am in my 3rd year at Hogwarts. I am in Gryffindor. I like playing Keeper but I am not on the team. My favourite subject is Potions. And I am named after Uncle Percy and Grandpa Arthur", Arthur II says

Arthur had red hair and brown eyes.

"I am honoured", Past Arthur says touched that his son named his son after him.

"I am Annabelle Penelope Weasley daughter of Charlie and Madeline Weasley. My godparents are Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermonie. I am 12. I was born on the 24th of May 2006. I am in my 2nd year at Hogwarts. I am in Ravenclaw. My favourite subject is Transfiguration", Annabelle says

Annabelle had black hair and brown eyes.

"I am Andrew Pace Weasley son of Charlie and Madeline Weasley. My godparents are Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. I am 11. I was born on the 9th of June 2007. I am going to be in my first year at Hogwarts", Andrew says

Andrew had Red hair and brown eyes.

"I am Adelaide Paige Weasley daughter of Charlie and Madeline Weasley. My godparents are Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. I am 10. I was born on the 4th of July 2008", Adelaide says quietly

Adelaide had black hair and brown eyes.

"I am Amanda Pearl Weasley. Adelaide's twin and my godparents are Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny", Amanda says

Amanda was identical to Adelaide.

"That's all of my children. Percy you want to go next?" Charlie asks

"Ok. Let's go", Percy says motioning to his daughter

"I am Molly Audrey Weasley II daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley. My godparents are Uncle Charlie and Aunt Madeline. I am 15. I was born on the 15th of January 2002. I am in my 5th year at Hogwarts. I am in Gryffindor. I was just made Prefect. My favourite subject is Ancient Runes. I was named after Grandma Molly and Mum", Molly II says smiling

Molly had red hair and blue eyes.

"You named her after me", past Molly cries.

"It was only fitting", Percy replies smiling

"I am Lucy Katie Weasley daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley. My godparents are Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. I am 14. I was born on the 27th of August 2003. I am in my 4th year at Hogwarts. I am in Ravenclaw. I play Chaser on the house team. My favourite subject is Charms", Lucy says

Lucy had brown hair and blue eyes.

"I am Sarah June Weasley daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley. My godparents are Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermonie. I am 13. I was born on the 15th of September 2004. I am in my 3rd year at Hogwarts. I am in Hufflepuff and I play Seeker on the house team. My favourite subject is DADA", Sarah says

Sarah had brown hair and blue eyes.

"I am Laura Louise Weasley daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley. My godparents are Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. I am 12. I was born on the 23rd of September 2005. I am in my 2nd year at Hogwarts. I am in Hufflepuff and I play Chaser on the house team. My favourite subject is Potions", Laura says

Laura had brown hair and blue eyes.

"I am Kylie Rosalie Weasley daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley. My godparents are Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. I am 11. I was born on September 3rd 2006. I am going into my 1st year at Hogwarts. I like playing Chaser", Kylie says

Kylie had red hair and blue eyes.

"I am Marcus Arthur Weasley son of Percy and Audrey Weasley my godparents are Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. I am 10. I was born on October 7th 2007. I am named after Grandpa Arthur", Marcus says

Marcus had brown hair and blue eyes.

"I am Joshua Fred Weasley son of Percy and Audrey Weasley. My godparents are Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. I am 8. I was born on July 15th 2009. I am named after Uncle Fred", Joshua says

Joshua had red hair and blue eyes.

"Thanks Perce", past Fred says to his brother

"It was an honour to name him after you", Audrey says

"Next", Harry says

"Well that is all my kids. George do you want to go now?" Percy asks

"We will go now", George says gesturing to a girl

"I am Roxanne Angel Weasley daughter of George and Angelina Weasley. My godparents are Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. I am 15. I was born on the 17th of March 2002. I am in my 5th year at Hogwarts. I am in Slytherin. I just made Prefect. I play Beater on the house team. My favourite subject is Arithmacy", Roxanne says

Roxanne had black hair and brown eyes.

"I am the famous Fred George Weasley II son of George and Angelina Weasley. My godparents are Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermonie. I am 14. I was born on the 30th of March 2003. I am in my 4th year at Hogwarts. I am in Gryffindor. I am going into my 4th year. I play beater on the house team. I am one of the Golden Marauders. My favourite subject is Potions. I am named after Uncle Fred and Dad", Fred II says grinning madly

Fred had red hair and blue eyes. Be definably looked like his name sake.

"Thanks George", past Fred says to his brother

"It was only right to name my first son after to twin I lost", George says softly

"I am Alexander Marshall Weasley son of George and Angelina Weasley. My godparents are Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey. I am 12. I was born on the 16th of August 2004. I am in Gryffindor. I am going into my 3rd year. I play keeper on the team. My favourite subject is Transfiguration", Alexander says

Alexander had black hair and blue eyes.

"I am Hayley Molly Weasley daughter of George and Angelina Weasley. My godparents are Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. I am 12. I was born on June 20th 2006. I am in Gryffindor. I am going into my 2nd year at Hogwarts. I like playing chaser even though I am not on the house team. My favourite subject is Herbology. I am named after Grandma Molly", Hayley says smiling

Hayley had red hair and brown eyes.

"I am Sophie Katherine Weasley. Hayley's twin. My godparents are Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. I am also in Gryffindor. And I also like playing Chaser", Sophie says

Sophie looked exactly like Hayley.

"Another pair of identical twins", past Molly says

"God help us", past Bill mutters

"I am Madeline Angelina Weasley daughter of George and Angelina Weasley. My godparents are Uncle Bill and Aunt Madeline. I am 11. I am born on the 13th July 2007. I am going into my first year at Hogwarts. I like playing Seeker even though I don't play on a team", Madeline II says smiling softly

Madeline II had black hair and brown eyes looking exactly like her mother.

"I am Taylor Jones Weasley son of George and Angelina Weasley. My godparents are Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. I am 9. I was born on September 9th 2008. I like playing beater", Taylor says

Taylor had black hair and blue eyes.

"That's all my children", George says lightly

"Who's next?" past Molly says bouncing excited at so many grandchildren.

"I guess that is me", Ron says with a little girl in his arms

"I am Rose Nymphadora Weasley daughter of Ron and Hermonie Weasley. My godparents are Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. I am 13. I was born on the 1st of June 2004. I am in Ravenclaw. I am going into my 3rd year at Hogwarts. I play Chaser on the house team. My favourite subject is Potions. I am named after Nymphadora Tonks", Rose says smiling

Rose had red busy hair and brown eyes.

"You named her after me", Tonks squeals

"It was appropriate", Hermonie says smiling

"I am Hugo James Weasley son of Ron and Hermonie Weasley. My godparents are Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. I am 11. I was born on the 21st of November 2006. I am in Hufflepuff. I like playing keeper. My favourite subject is Charms. I am named after Uncle Harry's father", Hugo says

Hugo had brown hair and blue eyes.

"You named him after James?" Sirius says shocked

"Yes. It was an honour to name his after him", Ron replies

"I am John Remus Weasley son of Ron and Hermonie Weasley. My godparents are Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. I am 10. I was born on the 17th of December 2007. I am about to start my first year at Hogwarts. I am named after Uncle Remus", John says

John had brown hair and brown eyes.

"I am honoured", Remus says

"I am Allison Jean Weasley daughter of Ron and Hermonie Weasley. My godparents are Uncle Charlie and Aunt Madeline. I am 9. I was born on October 31st 2008", Allison says

Allison had red hair and blue eyes

"I am Sirius Victor Weasley son of Ron and Hermonie Weasley. My godparents are Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. I am 7. I was born on February 15th 2010. I was named after Uncle Sirius", Sirius Weasley says

Sirius Weasley had red hair and blue eyes.

"Thanks Hermonie, Ron", Sirius says

"It's ok", Hermonie says

"This is Septimus Neville Weasley. His godparents are Neville and Luna. He is 5. He was born on March 22nd 2012. He is named after Neville and Ron's grandfather", Hermonie says

Septimus had red hair and brown eyes

"This is Althea Leanne Weasley and Robert Ronald Weasley. Althea's godparents are Percy and Audrey and Robert's are George and Angelina. They are both 3. And were born on July 19th 2014", Ron says

Both Althea and Robert had brown hair and blue eyes.

"This is William Draco Weasley. His godparents are Draco and Astoria. He will be 1 on August 5th 2016. He is named after Bill and Draco", Hermonie says William in her arms

William had red hair and bright blue eyes.

"Why did you name him after Draco?" past Ron asks

"Draco saved Harry's and mines life twice it seemed appropriate", Ron says with a shrug

"You must be a wonderful father to raise 9 children", past Molly says smiling

"We wanted a big family", Hermonie says smiling

"Now it is Ginny's and mine's kids", Harry says smiling gesturing to a boy to start.

"Hey everyone I am the famous James Sirius Potter the second. Son of Harry and Ginny Potter. My godparents are Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. I am 14. I was born on March 31st 2003. I am in Gryffindor and I am going into my 4th year at Hogwarts. My favourite subject is Transfiguration. I play Beater on the house team. I am part of the golden Marauders. I am named after Grandpa James and Uncle Sirius", James II says grinning madly

James II had black messy hair and brown eyes making him look like James Potter Senior.

"Great name", Sirius says grinning

"Really naming him after those two was it your plan to make me die young", past Minerva exclaims

"When you saw him you didn't know whether to laugh or cry", Harry says smiling

"I think naming him after those two was a mistake. He has caused so much trouble", Ginny says

"I am Albus Severus Potter son of Harry and Ginny Potter. My godparents are Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermonie. I am 13. I was born on April 4th 2004. I am in Slytherin. I am about to go into my 3rd year at Hogwarts. My favourite subject is Potions. I play Seeker on the house team. I am named after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape", Albus II says

Albus had black messy hair and bright green eyes. Making him look like his father.

"You named him after Snape! And he is in Slytherin" past Ron exclaims

"I feel sorry for him", Sirius says

"There is nothing wrong with Severus Snape. He saved my life over and over again. There are things you just won't understand", Harry replies

"Tell us then", past Ron says

"You will find out in a couple of years any way", Harry says

"Well said Harry", Dumbledore says, "I feel honoured that you named him after me"

"You know everything?" Snape asks

"Yes", Harry replies simply

"Then thank you", Snape replies leaving the past people in shock

"Let's continue", Hermonie says

"I am Summer Hermonie Potter daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter. My godparents are Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermonie. I am 12. I was born on May 23rd 2005. I am in Ravenclaw. I am in my second year at Hogwarts. My favourite subject is Charms. I play chaser on the house team. I am named after Aunt Hermonie", Summer says

Summer had black hair and brown eyes.

"I am Lily Luna Potter daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter. My godparents are Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna. I am 11. I was born on June 14th 2006. I am about to go into my first year at Hogwarts. I like playing seeker", Lily says

Lily had red hair and bright green eyes. Making her look like Lily Potter senior.

"She looks like a young Lily", past Remus says smiling

"Thank you Uncle Remus", Lily says smiling

"I am Remus Neville Potter son of Harry and Ginny Potter. My godparents are Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna. I am 10. I was born on July 15th 2007. I like playing Beater. I am named after Uncle Remus Lupin and Uncle Neville Longbottom", Remus II says slyly

Remus had red hair and brown eyes.

"Thank you Harry. I am honoured", past Remus says smiling

"It felt right to name him after you. After all you have done in my life", Harry replies

"I am Ronald Draco Potter", Ronald II says

"And I am George Fredrick Potter", George II says

"We are twins born on August 28th 2008", Ronald II says

"We are 8 years old", George II says

"I am named after Uncle Ron and Uncle Draco", Ronald II says

"While I am named after Uncle George and Uncle Fred", George II says

"My godparents are Uncle Draco and Aunt Astoria", Ronald II says

"And mine are Uncle George and Aunt Angelina", George II says

Both Ronald II and George II had black hair and brown eyes.

"Thanks mate", past Ron says grinning

"Thanks Harry", past George and Fred say

"I am Minerva Dora Potter daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter. My godparents are Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. I am 7. I was born on October 17th 2009. I am named after Grandma Minerva and Aunt Nymphadora", Minerva II says shyly

Minerva II had black hair and green eyes.

"I am honoured Mr Potter", past Minerva says shocked

"Thanks Harry", Tonks says hair flashing different colours.

"This is Regulus Joseph Potter. His godparents are Percy and Audrey. He is 6. He was born on December 14th 2010. He is named after Regulus Black", Harry says pointing to a boy

Regulus had black hair and brown eyes.

"Why did you name his after Reg?" Sirius asks

"There are things we know about your brother that you don't know. He deserves to be remembered", Harry replies

"This is Charlie William Potter. His godparents are Charlie and Madeline. He is 4. He was born on December 1st 2012, He is named of Bill and Charlie", Ginny says

Charlie II had red hair and green eyes

"Thanks Ginny, Thanks Harry", past Bill and past Charlie say

"This is Collin Arthur Potter his godparents Ron and Hermonie. He is 3. He was born on November 13th 2013. He is named after Collin Creevey and Arthur", Ginny says smiling at the little boy hiding behind her legs

Collin had black hair and brown eyes.

"This is Stephanie Molly Potter and Ginvera Angelina Potter II. They are twins. Stephanie's godparents are Charlie and Madeline. And Ginvera's are George and Angelina. They are both 2. They were born on January 29th 2015", Harry says with Ginvera in his arms and Stephanie hiding behind his legs.

Both Stephanie and Ginvera had red hair and brown eyes.

"That's everyone", Harry says

"So many grandkids", past Molly squeals

Everyone laughs.

"Yes. Everyone wanted a big family after the war", Draco says

"Kids why don't you all go and play? We have something's to talk about", Harry says putting Ginvera down

"Sure thing dad", Albus says

"Let's play Quidditch", James II says

Some of the kids cheer while others go their separate ways.

"Let's go inside and talk", Hermonie suggests

"And some food", past Ron says

Everyone laughs again. This was turning out pretty good…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update as soon as possible:)**

**Author's Note 2: I am probably having major surgrey in the next month. So an update will probably be a bit slow. Sorry and please hang in there with me.**


End file.
